A Not So Normal Zigzagoon
by Lux-Obscurum
Summary: Creepypasta involving a Ruby game and a not so normal Zigzagoon...


**Horray, I found the old long lost file of my Pokemon Creepypasta. :D Here it is.**

A not so normal Zigzagoon

It wasn't like it didn't happen. I was playing a Ruby game at my friend's house for her. After a while, I asked her if she had any Pokémon she didn't want. She had nodded, and we traded. She had given me a Zigzagoon. Unlike her friendly personality, she had told me to scram after I had received that Zigzagoon. A bit confused, I left a little shaken. At my own house, I turned on my game once again. I went and tried to deposit the Zigzagoon into a P.C box. But when I picked it up to place it in the box, my game froze. Puzzled, I restarted the DS and returned to my game. But this time, things were not normal. It was odd enough that the game froze when I tried to deposit it, but now behind my character, was the Zigzagoon following close behind. I tilted my head, a bit nervous. I called my friend on the phone but she never replied. I tried many times but she wouldn't talk to me. I sighed and continued. Out of the ordinary, the Zigzagoon kept crying out in every entering of a different route, like it was calling someone. Or something. I shook it off as a small glitch. I actually found it cool that a Pokémon could follow my character in such an old game. I kept battling with Zigzagoon and leveling it up. Then it started. After every battle I finished with Zigzagoon, the Zigzagoon cried out with a somewhat happy tone. The text box would say the same thing over and over once every battle was finished: "Zigzagoon is happy to get so much attention!" it was always that text. I should've taken this as a warning. After a time, I had the Zigzagoon pretty strong. That's when I wondered why the Zigzagoon wasn't evolving. I looked it up, but nothing. I sighed, think I need a break. Overnight I lay awake, wondering if I should continue with the game. It had been creeping me out a bit, with the glitches in all. I shrugged and went to sleep, the thought still in my head. When I turned it on the next day, I checked my Zigzagoon I started to take a liking to. I noticed something odd. On its back was a small red cut. How odd, I thought. I didn't think of it much, and started to train it some more. After a while I had gotten to victory road. For some reason, I could never find the way to the Elite Four. I shook my head and gave up. For something to do, I trained all my party to level 100. As soon as I got Zigzagoon up to level 100, it cried out with a look of terror. I didn't understand it at the time. The Zigzagoon suddenly changed in personality. It trailed behind me like it was afraid of something, it retreated into my party with every battle, and it refused to use any HMs. Getting frustrated, I went to a Pokémon center to deposit the Zigzagoon. But when I tried to enter the city's Pokémon center, the door never opened. I tried every city and town, same thing. I was locked out of every Pokémon center. I was very confused, and a battle suddenly started. It was against…nothing. Zigzagoon actually fought this time though. It took the nothingness down and GAINED A LEVEL. I stopped. That wasn't supposed to happen. Zigzagoon was now level 101. And it learned the move Block without me choosing. The Zigzagoon seemed to be scared, like it knew something was horribly wrong. I kept continuing with the extra levels Zigzagoon was reaching. What was confusing me was that leveling up for him was surprisingly easy, meaning it took little Xp. After a few days, I finally got Zigzagoon to its level limit. Level 1000. That's where everything went horribly wrong. Like a switch had been getting flipped multiple times, the screen flashed black, and back to the regular screen. I didn't know what was going on. I checked Zigzagoon's stats and noticed a terrifying stat. the attack was over 2000 points for power. The rest of the stats were all on 563. I couldn't believe it. This was impossible, even for the most powerful Pokémon in history, let alone a Zigzagoon. Then I remembered the day the Zigzagoon had a small cut on its side. "What was that cut on its back for?" I wondered out loud. The game answered that question. Like I had said some key words, the screen exited out of the menu. I lost control of my character as she started checking every door to every house or store. All the doors were locked, except one. She dived for it, then a text box opened. It said: "Zigzagoon used block!" the door suddenly locked and my character couldn't get in. my character froze in place as my Zigzagoon stood facing her at a distance. Then it all made sense. My Zigzagoon OPENED up from its back wound, the same small cut I saw all that time ago. Out of the cut came this giant black thing that had a list of terribly freaky moves. Crush, Crunch, slice, and the worst, Decapitate. A battle started with the music you would hear when you face Arceus. The thing had no name, but its level was 1000. I sent out one of my team, my starter I had named Jumpy, a swampert. (Don't get me wrong, it had been a Mudkip at the time.) I tried using Hydro pump, but it barely did anything to it. Then it used the move, 'crush'. Horrified, I saw my beloved Jumpy flatted to a pulp, the sprite turned bloody and it looked like all Jumpy's insides had exploded out of his sides. It asked me to throw out another Pokémon. All my party had been flattened, bitten, sliced, or had its head taken off. Then my game left me one option: Ball. I clicked it, and it threw a master ball. Wait, a Master ball? I didn't have a master ball! I thought. Never less I caught the thing and named it Mekchat. After the battle ended, my character slowly walked over to the Zigzagoon sprite. I pressed the A button, and a text box opened. "Zigzagoon is dead…." It said. I felt bad for the Zigzagoon but I couldn't do anything. My character moved without me and left the corpse. After a while I went around trying to find a way to open the doors. But my character was still in control. It walked to a Cliffside and there was a cave opening. Inside the cave was a long pathway. Every fifteen steps was a trainer, a trainer with the Pokémon I had defeated to level up my Zigzagoon. They all wanted a rematch, so I gave it to them. I had to use Mekchat, I had no other Pokémon. But with every battle, Mekchat would fight on his own, killing the Pokémon with every sick move it had, and leaving their trainers in despair. All those trainers fought me, and all lost. I had the ultimate Pokémon. I got to the end of the tunnel, and what was there was a Computer. With hope, I tried to deposit Mekchat, but it wouldn't let me. Instead it destroyed the computer, then it grew to a giant size with my character slowly backing away from the thing. It destroyed its Master ball as well. Then it spoke. "You helped me gain leadership of this Region… and for this, I will spare you…Lara." I had never typed in my real name. It grew wings, and flew out of the cave, leaving behind a pokeball. I gained control of my character again and went up to it. I clicked on it, and I got a key item called Mekchat's plan. I clicked on it and read what it said with horror. Mekchat had gone off to kill all the legendaries in any region. I had to stop it, but I had no Pokémon. As I walked out of the cave, I saw that the city was of fire and the ground was stained red, bodies of characters on the ground. The houses and shops had been destroyed. I made my character walk out of the city to a route. The grass was burning and dead Pokémon littered the ground. I made my character keep walking. Eventually I got to another cave. I entered and found Mekchat fighting the last legendary Pokémon that was alive: Arceus. Arceus lost the battle and was killed. Mekchat then turned to face my character. "I am the last Pokemon to live in Hoenn. You are the last human." It said to my character." The cave disappeared and left my character and Mekchat in black nothingness. "Are you proud of me, Lara?" it asked. "I was the Zigzagoon you wanted to be strongest. Are you proud?" yes or no. mad at what the thing had done, I pressed no. Mekchat then let out a screech, and unfolded its wings. They dripped with blood. "You are proud, you just want me to think otherwise, Lara." WHAT?! I shook my head and tried to stop this. Mekchat got mad. "If you won't admit it, then I won't wait for you." It said and attacked my character. "Mekchat used Decapitate!" my character suddenly stood there without a head. It fell down, my character's blood spilled out onto the cave floor. And then the screen went black, with Mekchat's evil cry following the blackness. The game went back to its title screen. I didn't want to see how bad it was, so I turned it off. After a few days a tried again. But what I found was surprising. All the time I had wasted with Mekchat had gone from the save file. I loaded the game, and all my Pokémon were fine. But one Pokemon was missing.

My Zigzagoon, the one that was carrying Mekchat, was gone.

I shut the game off and never turned it on again. Wherever Mekchat had gone, I didn't want to know. All I did know was I wouldn't ever tell my friend, the one that had given me the Zigzagoon, what had happened. And then one day I threw it out, never wanting to see it again.

**(Written 2 years ago so it's kinda stupid) I don't like to edit old texts I write. xD so, R&R?**


End file.
